Bellatrix Riddle
by crazyrandomstranger
Summary: bellatrix riddle- duaghter of bellatrixx lestrange and voldemort- has turned to the light side. problem is, she's now got a stalker and could possibly be falling for a certain green eyed wizard. sirius is alive. more info inside


Description:

Bella Swan is really Bellatrix Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle (Voldemort) and Bellatrix Lestrange. She was sent on a mission to see if the vampires in the area were on the light side.

Bella

"Bella, I never loved you, you were just a toy to me. Good bye" and with that Edwierdo was gone. Finally! I could go home now! I apparated to Charlie's house and packed my trunk.

_Dear father_

_I am writing to ask if i have permission to apparate home_

_From your daughter, Bellatrix_

On the Hogwarts Express

I found Potter, Granger and Weasel talking to their friends.

"Oi! Potter, Weasel, Granger, i need to talk to you. _Alone_" i added the last part because i knew Longbottom and Loony would be too afraid to stand up to me.

I think i must have shocked the 'Golden Trio' by gracing them with my presence because they simply nodded and gestured for me to lead the way. I obliged after looking around to see if anyone was there and led them to a compartment around the middle of the train.

"What do you want, Riddle?" Harry asked once we were sitting comfortably. I shifted around under their cold stare and managed to stutter

"I-i wanted t-to ask t-to join the Light side" i whispered

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ron sneered at me. Hermione had obviously heard me and knew what Ron was trying to do because she came and sat next to me.

"As you fully well know Ronald, she wants to join our side" she glared at him. I suddenly had new found courage and managed to speak before they could argue.

"Hermione, it's alright, i get where he's coming from. Ron, please just hear me out, i can't back out now. My father will torture me as soon as he finds out that i was even talking to you three" i took a deep breath and looked down, wiping a traitor tear from my eyes from thinking of the punishment i got every day at home.

"How does your father punish you?" Harry had obviously seen the tear because he said this in a kind voice.

"If I told you what my punishments are, I would have to tell you the whole story. Do you want to know it?" i asked them. They just nodded. "Hermione, could you do a silencing spell please" she pointed her wand at the door and happily obliged.

"My father sent me on a mission last year to observe a family of vampires. I had to date one of them and found out that they were on the Light side. It took me a year to try and get them to join us, but they were so stupid they didn't even realise i was a witch. The one i dated broke up with me after i cut myself and his 'brother' tried to attack me. When i got back, my father was disappointed and-"i choked on a sob and Hermione hugged me, telling me to go on. "Every day since i got back my father has performed the cruciatus curse on me an-and he r-raped me!" on the last sentence Hermione hugged me harder and i completely broke down in her arms. Once the boys had recovered they came over and cautiously hugged me.

"I'm not finished yet" i told them. Mione looked at me questionably and i continued. "He has placed the Dark Mark on me, but it's not on my left arm. My father put it where nobody would look. He also put a charm on it so only him and someone else can see it clearly; everyone else can only see it faintly. If anyone touches it, apart from the people who can see it clearly, they will be injured badly. The other person is the only person that can get rid of the mark"

"Do you know who the other person is?" Mione asked kindly. I shook my head. "Why don't you show us the mark, that way we have proof that it's there"

"I'm not showing the boys, but I'll show you it, Mione" i said. She nodded and told the boys to go outside. They shook their heads.

"What if it's a trap?" Weasel asked.

"You can stand outside and listen in, if you hear me scream or something then come in, okay?" Mione compromised. The boys gave in and went outside. I took my top off and faced Hermione.

"He put it 'close to my heart'" i quoted. "Look" i showed her my mark which, by the way she squinted, was very faint to her. She lightly traced the bottom of it and touched the skin after motioning with her hand, asking if it was alright. She let go and produced an ear-splitting scream, clutching her hand to her paralyzed face. The boys came bursting through the door then.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry aimed his wand at me as Ron went straight over to Hermione

"Harry, please shut the door, then undo the spell" i told him in as calm a voice as i could muster.

"Why?" he growled

"Look at my body then shut the door" he looked down and saw the mark. After about 5 minutes of gawking he shut the door and released me from the charm. I quickly put my top back on and sat down. I put a silencing charm around me and Mione and asked her some questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You know before when I said that there is one other person besides my father that can see my mark?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"That person is meant to be my true love. I was wondering, did Harry ever have a crush on me? Mione, please answer this truthfully" she thought for a moment

"He did in first year, before Ron told him that everyone in Slytherin went bad. He still liked you then and told me instead of Ron about you, but we found out your fathers real name and put two and two together. He's kept his feelings to himself ever since really. What has this got to do with anything?"

"When I told Harry to look at my body then close the door, he was looking for like 5 minutes and i have the feeling that he can see the mark as well as i can" her eyes widened in realisation

"He is the one- your true love, isn't he?" she asked, shock evident in her voice

"There's only one way to find out" i sighed and took off the silencing charm. "Ron can you go outside for a minute, please?" i asked him. He nodded and went outside. "Harry, did you see the mark clearly when you looked at my body?"

"Yes, why?" he asked cautiously. I gasped.

"Mione, tell him, i can't!" i pleaded she shook her head.

"No. You need to tell him!" she said firmly.

"Fine, but you're staying here when i tell him" she nodded and motioned for me to proceed.

"You are the other person that i was telling you about. That person is meant to be my... my... Hermione, i can't say it"

"Yes you can!"

"No i cant, that is also part of the spell. If i tell the person how i feel then the mark becomes permanent" her eyes widened in horror

"The other person is meant to be her 'true love', Harry" she whispered so only me and Harry could hear her. As soon as she said it i looked down, not wanting to see the disgust etched onto his face. "I'll just leave you two to it then" Mione squeaked. I heard the door close and felt someone pull my chin up. I looked up and saw that Harry's face was centimetres away from my own.

I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes and felt his hot breath on my face.

"I'm sorry" i whispered

"For what?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing

"For this" i said and kissed him.


End file.
